


Casual ADHD Moments

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cute, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Davekat Week, F/F, Gay, M/M, One Shot, POV Dave Strider, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: [EMETOPHOBIA WARNING]Dave Strider's ADHD medication wears off for the day unexpectedly during a movie with Terezi, Kanaya, Rose, and Karkat (Gamzee's just chilling in the vents, as he does). This causes a pretty severe panic attack, which Karkat has to take care of for him. (Note: I personally don't have ADHD but I did my research and have friends who helped me understand better, so I hope this is somewhat accurate. I do however have panic attacks, so I know that piece is at least somewhat accurate.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Casual ADHD Moments

Yet another fairly decent night on this shitty meteor, and all was well.  
Karkat was comfortable under the weight of my arm over his shoulders while some romcom was on our small television. Kanaya was on the second couch with Rose, and while they were more open with their relationship than we were, they were sat with space between them. Maybe they were expecting someone else to join, but with Terezi at our feet and Gamzee making his rounds lurking in the vents, it was clear this was as big as the party was getting.  
But somehow, I felt like I was suffocating.  
It started off pretty mild. I zoned out occasionally, only to be brought back into reality when Rose or Karkat made some smug comment about the film or its actors and the laughter from the others would make me jump. It slowly worsened. It felt like my chest was getting tight. The television seemed too loud. Karkat seemed too close for comfort, even though we literally slept together every night and I was the one with my arm around him. I eventually took that away, though. He didn’t complain or question me. He simply moved to get comfortable on his own.  
My hands started to grab at my own flannel pajamas, shaking subtly. I didn’t notice that anything was wrong with me, per se, but I felt that something was wrong in general. My breathing was too loud. So was Karkat’s. Everything seemed so bright. And warm. And loud. So, so loud.  
“Are you okay?”  
Karkat’s surprisingly muted whisper made me jump again. I caught his eyes looking down at my right hand, where he had gently placed his on top of my clenched one. I couldn’t relax it no matter how much effort I put in to do so. My breathing was heavier and my heart was one more beat away from bursting out of my chest.  
“Dave?”  
“‘M fine.” It came out low and forced. Breathless, even.  
“You’re sweating. And shaking. Are you sick?”  
“What are you two nerds mumbling about back there?” Terezi’s raspy and, shocking, loud voice chirped up from our feet and I immediately winced. My boyfriend, confused beyond belief at my dramatic responses to such simple things, raised an eyebrow. He still found concern in his heart though and as I finally released the fabric of my pajamas to bring my hands to hold my head by its sides, he brought his hand to my shoulder.  
Terezi soon realized something wasn’t right and shut her mouth quickly, sitting up on her knees and turning to face us. The room went silent as Kanaya reached for the remote to pause the movie, save for my irregular breathing, which only got heavier as I felt four pairs of eyes on me.  
“Dave, are you okay?” Rose had concern in her voice as well. Karkat was on his knees beside me now as well, his hand on my back. I was burning up, but that was to be expected at this point.  
“The room is fucking spinning,” I managed to spurt out. Terezi left the room briefly and came back with a cold washcloth, which Karkat took and held on my forehead, occasionally moving it to my cheeks. My whole body was trembling.  
“Judging by the severity of his symptoms and the immediate reaction that took hold,” Kanaya spoke up, her voice more calming than usual. “I think it’s safe to assume this is some sort of panic attack.”  
“His ADHD medication,” Rose breathed with sudden realization. “It wore off. That would explain why he was having such a hard time concentrating on the movie.”  
“I think I’m going to fucking puke,” I muttered.  
“Yeah, you’re more pale than usual,” Karkat then stood, washcloth still in hand. “Let’s get to the gaper, you fucking wriggler. I’m not cleaning up after you.”  
He held my arm to pull me off the couch, continuing to hold onto me as we made our way to the bathroom just across the hall from where everyone was. He didn’t get the chance to close the door before I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and lost my dinner then and there. Terezi, watching from across the way, was mildly disgusted by the sight, while Rose and Kanaya, who studied many books that covered many medical topics, were unfazed. Karkat was surprisingly collected, considering he was usually repulsed by such an action. Perhaps it was due to the fact that this wasn’t the first time I had thrown up in front of him. Maybe it was just because he loved me. Either way, he sighed and kneeled beside me, rubbing gentle circles between my shoulder blades as I heaved.  
When I finally managed to stop, the trembling had ceased, but I was still pale and hyperventilating beyond my control. I closed the lid of the toilet and laid my arms down on it, burying my face in them. Karkat removed my shades for me, which I was okay with since my eyes were screwed shut anyways. Rose approached, standing at the doorway with crossed arms.  
“Focus on your breathing, Dave,” she said, looking down at us. “In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”  
“That’s a lot of fucking steps,” Karkat retaliated, looking up at her with that harmless glare I loved so much. “Why don’t you write him a goddamn instruction manual? Some good it’ll do.”  
“I don’t see you advising him on his medical issue.”  
“Just fucking count for me, dude,” I gasped. “I can’t think straight.”  
He ceased his bickering with my twin sister, for the time being, getting comfortable beside me to accurately count the seconds in the same groupings she had suggested. I had struggled the first few times, but after the fourth time, I had it down and was finally breathing like a normal human being. Rose had split from us to go back to the couch with Kanaya. Karkat’s hand remained on my back.  
When color returned to my cheeks and I was able to breathe through my nose, I gave a short nod. We both moved to sit back against the wall of the tub, facing the door, and I was under his arm instead with my head on his shoulder. Our knees were to our chests and he trailed his hand up and down my arm gently.  
“So, why is he so broken?” Terezi looked over at Rose and Kanaya as if they held any answers. They both shrugged.  
“I would say trauma,” Rose said. “But this was caused by his medication. Or lack thereof.”  
“We’ll have to increase the dosage to prevent this from happening again,” Kanaya noted out loud.  
“You could’ve told me you were feeling so shitty,” Karkat then mumbled quietly and I felt his head tilt so he could look at me.  
“In all honesty, I didn’t realize it was a panic attack until the movie was paused and I could hear myself think.” My voice was uncharacteristically raspy, but after spending five minutes heaving into a toilet bowl, that was to be expected.  
“I’m glad you’re okay now.”  
“Me, too.”  
We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I found the strength to get up and brush my teeth. Karkat handed me my glasses and returned to the living room during that time and I soon followed. We switched things up so I could lay down. I used his thigh as a pillow, which I made clear to him was my favorite place to sleep.  
You haven’t lived a good life if you haven’t had the chance to nap between his legs, hugging one while you use his thigh as a pillow. It’s one hell of an experience and I definitely recommend it.  
“Get some sleep,” Karkat whispered softly as Kanaya began the movie again. His hand was in my hair and not a single part of me was complaining about that fact. “You need it.”  
My shades remained slightly crooked on the bridge of my nose as I listened to every word he said, dozing off peacefully on his lap.


End file.
